Higarashi Academy
by Princess Stormcloud0217
Summary: Kagome is from the richest family in the world.Her and Inuyasha,the two smartest,richest kids in the world,are 5 and entering Kagome's father's school,Higarashi Academy.They are going to 6th grade and there's gonna be lust where ever there is gossip!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I am extremely sorry to my fans. By the way, there can't be a lemon until we reach 10 reviews!

Catchin The Bus

Kagome Higarashi ran down eleventh street. 'Damn', she thought, 'I'm gonna miss my bus!' Her tote bag, full of EVERYTHING that she would need for school.

This was her VERY first day at Higarashi Academy. She had begged her father to let her go. Naraku Higarashi was afraid the district would acuse him of favoritizom, but had soon complied. He couldn't say no to his beautiful little daughter, the only joy he had received from his marriage.(He's still married)

Kagome sreamed, "STOOOOOOOOOOP!" The bus came to a screeching stop, the driver patiently waiting for the exhausted child.

5 year old Kagome would be transferring from her current British private school to Higarashi Academy's 6th grade. An honored achievement. She had been educated since birth. She and another child her age were said to be the most intelligent children in the world, and they were gonna be placed in the same classes.

As Kagome borded the bus, she looked for a potential friend. If she was going to be in this boarding school, then, hell, she better have friends. She spotted a boy with silver hair.He looked young ,her age. He was surrounded by two 5th grade girls, to her surprise. There was a lot of space in his seat, so Kagome boldly sat down, receiving strange looks from the girls.

"Who the fuck are you? Strollin up in this joint with your pretty little face", the blond one demanded.

"I'm Kagome, uhhhh, Onna,yeah, Kagome Onna. My name suits me, ne? JK! I know I need major plastic surgery!",Kagome hated it when people used her because her family was the richest in the world.

The boy looked at her like she had lost her God damned mind. "You don't have much confidence, do you?" He threw Kagome Higarashi a sexy smirk. Seeing this, the girls latched on to him, throwing Kagome a dirty glare. Kagome looked dumbfounded.

This was going to be one hell of a long year.

A/N: PLEASE , READ & REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry I haven't updated guys, but I've been exhausted!The benchmark tests are hard on a seventh grader.I PROMISE,sometime this weekend, I will update! Hint: Co-ed bording!; )


	3. Coed Boarding

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry I waited so soon to update! My father is in town.

Co-ed Boarding? Ew…

Kagome barely escaped the bus with dignity. Inuyasha kept sending her looks, the girls kept glaring, and she was beginning to worry about this boy's aggressiveness .If he was anything like her father,then,'NO' her mind screeched, 'don't think of such things!'

Kagome shook that thought like year old lunchmeat as she proceeded to search for her room. She hoped, beyond hope, that her roommate was nice. Maybe she'd be rich like Kagome was. She looked down at the scrap of paper.

Miko/Demon dorm. Room # 108.

Kagome spied a girl that was almost identical to she in the far corner.

She introduced herself, " hey, I'm Kagome. Can you tell me where my dorm is?"

The girl leaned over and instantly shot Kagome a glare. "No fair! You stupid little kid! You have the same dorm as Inu-bear! Well, I'll take you, but only to get the chance to see my best friend!! My, my! You know, you're a cute little thing! About Inu's age too! Say, what grade are you in?"

"6th. I'm really smart! Um, because I don't have any friends, I'm all alone here. Could you be my friend?"

"Hon", started the girl, "you don't even know my name! Though, if everything goes right with Inuyasha, sure. By the way, my name's Kikyo(is this spelled right?) . You, are now Kikyo-chibi-chan!"Kagome nodded.

And there began a truly beautiful friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Listen, a lot of people think I made the characters way to young, so can you please help me decide what to do. I could either:

A.- Keep updating.

Or,

B.- Trash this story and work on a completely different one.

If I don't get 10 reviews telling me what to do, I'll choose B.


End file.
